


Today's Disappointment, Tomorrow's Dream

by pamz



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: AU Future Ending to Nerd Wind and Fire, F/M, Hiatus Fluff, Ratty - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamz/pseuds/pamz
Summary: AU Continuation of "Nerd, Wind, and Fire" (4x16).  Ralph learns that sometimes in the middle of disappointment, there's still a little glimmer of hope.





	Today's Disappointment, Tomorrow's Dream

Ralph stared at the contents of the refrigerator. He wasn't hungry, but knew both his body and mind needed fuel to operate at maximum capacity.

He hadn't felt hungry since he found out Patty wanted to ask another boy to her school's Sadie Hawkins dance. And if that hadn't been devastating enough, to find out the object of her desire was dumber than a brick (which was an insult to bricks). . . Well, it made him feel even stupider for thinking she'd ever be interested in him. Not when taller, older blond jocks were everything he wasn't.

"Sylvester! Let's go. You have a meet and greet at the senior center in twenty minutes." 

_Oh, crap. Patty_. Closing the fridge, Ralph darted his eyes from side to side, looking for an escape route so he wouldn't have to. . .

"Hey, Ralph." She bounced into the kitchen clutching a couple of books and a sheath of printed paper. 

"Oh, hey, Patty." He lifted his chin awkwardly as he tried to casually rest against the refrigerator door.

"I want to thank you for tutoring Jesse. He passed his test. Barely got a C minus, but still. . ." She shrugged.

Ralph sighed inwardly. Honestly he was surprised the older boy had received that good of a grade. "That's great," he said, staring at his shoes. "Guess you guys had an amazing time at the dance."

Sneaking a peek at her, he raised his head when he saw the disappointment etched on her face. "I, uh. . . I didn't go with him. Rylee Madison asked him before I had a chance."

"Oh." Ralph heard the trace of malice in her voice. "I'm sorry. . ." he said, even though he wasn't. His mom had taught him it was the polite thing to say when something bad happened to someone.

"No, it's okay," she said dismissively. "I was stupid for even thinking he'd ever be interested in me. Not when blonde cheerleaders with big. . ." Breaking off her words, she took a swipe at her eyes before reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder. 

Suddenly it became hard to breathe. The skin under her fingers burned, even through the layers of his shirt and sweater. Heat crept up his neck and spread to engulf his entire face.

"Well, thanks anyway for helping him." Lifting her hand, she started to turn away. "I need to get Sylvester to the center on time. I've never had a tardy before. . ." She paused, waiting for him to complete her sentence.

"He's the one who's stupid," he replied instead. "And not just because he sucks at trigonometry," he added when she looked confused. "You're better than any cheerleader. You're smart, and organized, and pretty. . ."

Oh, damn, he didn't just say she was pretty, did he? Thinking a few more curse words his mom didn't know he knew, he aimed his gaze at the floor again.

"You think I'm pretty?" 

Catching the disbelief in her tone, he glanced up at her, saw the blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, I do." Might as well go all in since he'd showed his hand, which was some gambling metaphor he was sure he'd heard Toby use before. 

"Thanks, Ralph. That's very sweet." She took a deep breath then leaned toward him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

With a shake of her head, she continued, "I gotta go. I've never had a tardy before. . ."

"And you're not starting now," he said a bit breathlessly. Smiling at him for another second, she then swiftly pivoted on her heel and marched toward Sylvester's desk. 

Two minutes later, she was shoving the human calculator out the garage door. Ralph stayed where he was, feeling as though he was rooted to the floor but at the same time soaring high in the air as he watched her leave, her long black braids swaying as she walked away.

"What was that all about?"

Ralph spun around to see Walter coming toward him, mug in hand. "Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me." The older genius headed toward the coffee pot. But Ralph stepped in front of him and wrapped his arms around Walter's waist. "What. . .?"

"Thanks for making sure I didn't mess things up like you did." Feeling slightly embarrassed by his impulsive display of affection, he let go and took a step back. "Uh, I gotta go finish my homework."

He fled up the stairs to the loft where he flung himself upon the sofa. The spot on his face where her lips had brushed against his skin still tingled. He reached up and placed his fingers on it, letting the enormity of what had happen sink in.

He had to concede he was too young for her. . .for now. She was sixteen. He was only thirteen. The three years between them may as well be thirty. When they were older, three years would be so unimportant, it wouldn't even matter. Walter was three years older than his mother and no one ever mentioned their age difference.

So while today he may have to live with the disappointment of not being old enough for her, it wouldn't always be the case. A boy could always dream of tomorrow.

With a contented sigh, he got up to see what was in Walter's refrigerator. He was starving.


End file.
